Sugar?
by Red Apple790
Summary: Hmm... Jadi apakah itu benar-benar gula?... Kalau begitu, misi mereka gagal?/ Family. OC. For satsukiyurami.


**Sugar?**

**By**

**Red Apple790**

**Fanfic Request By satsukiyurami**

**Genre : Family**

**Character : Leon S. Kennedy & Ada Wong**

**Warning : Original Character  
**

**Resident Evil © Capcom**

* * *

Leon mengintip dari jendela berbingkai putih rumahnya. Di luar, Ada sedang memasuki mobilnya. Pria itu kemudian bergegas berjalan masuk ke dalam kamar anak perempuannya. Ia berjalan dengan tergesa-gesa menghampiri sebuah tempat tidur kecil dengan seorang gadis manis yang bergulung nyaman dalam selimut berwarna biru cerah.

"Natalie sayang..." panggilnya lembut. Dielusnya pelan rambut _raven _milik anaknya. "Natalie…"

Gadis kecil itu membuat gerakan sedikit, lalu terdengar gumaman kecil. "Mmm," badannya lalu berbalik menghadap Leon, "ayah?" gumamnya pelan. Manik _sapphire_-nya terbuka sedikit.

Leon tersenyum, "Selamat pagi putri," ia menunduk sedikit lalu mengecup kening anaknya, "hei... Kau tau? Ibu sekarang sudah pergi sesuai rencana. Kau tau misi kita hari ini kan?"

Natalie menguap kecil, ia mengucek kedua matanya lalu terdiam berpikir sambil mengerutkan kening. "Ah, iya!" serunya tiba-tiba, ia langsung bangkit dari kasur dan membuka selimut birunya. Ia duduk di tepi tempat tidur lalu memandang ayahnya dengan senyum cerah, "Ayo kita buat kue-nya!"

Ayah dan anak itu tertawa-tawa bersama lalu pergi menuju dapur.

* * *

Leon mengambil baskom kecil dan _mixer_ lalu meletakkannya di atas meja. Badannya dengan cepat berbalik lalu menjulurkan tangannya ke atas, membuka lemari dan mengambil sekantung tepung.

Natalie berlari ke arah kulkas dan mengambil beberapa butir telur dari sana. Ia menghampiri Leon yang sedang menuangkan tepung ke dalam baskom kecil lalu meletakan telur yang dibawanya di atas meja.

Tubuhnya yang kecil dengan susah payah menyeret sebuah kursi, ia membawa kursi itu mendekat pada Leon lalu memanjatnya dan berdiri di situ. Dengan begini, tingginya sekarang menyamai ayahnya.

"Apa telurnya cukup segitu?"

Leon menoleh pada anaknya, "Hm?" lalu ia melirik telur-telur yang terletak di atas meja. Menghitungnya. "Empat… Lima… Ya, cukup." ujarnya.

Leon mengambil sebutir telur lalu bersiap akan memecahkannya.

"Ayah, tunggu!" seru Natalie tiba-tiba.

"Hm?"

Gadis itu tersenyum kecil. "Ayah belum mengenakan celemek. Seharusnya ayah pakai celemek dulu…"

Leon memutar kedua matanya lalu tersenyum, "Oke, baiklah." Ia meletakan kembali telurnya lalu berjalan mengambil celemek putih yang tergantung di samping kulkas.

Ia memasangnya dihadapan Natalie. Gadis itu tersenyum dari kursinya lalu mengangkat kedua jempolnya. "Begitu baru bagus!" serunya.

Leon kembali menghampiri meja makan yang terdapat baskom dan _mixer_ di atasnya. Ia mengambil telur lalu memecahkan kelima telur yang di atas meja satu persatu ke dalam baskom yang berisi tepung terigu.

Natalie tampak teliti melihat apa yang ayahnya itu lakukan. "Ayah, apa ayah yakin bisa membuatnya?" tanyanya.

"Uh… tidak." jawab Leon sambil terkekeh. "Tapi, ayah sudah diajari bibi Helena untuk membuatnya… Dia bahkan memberikan resep," ujarnya, lalu mengeluarkan secarik kertas dari kantung celana, "hmm… Apa benar melakukannya seperti ini?" gumamnya, lalu membaca coretan tangan Helena di kertas tersebut. Tak lama kemudian ia kembali bergumam sendiri, "Oh, ya. Selanjutnya di-_mixer._"

Natalie tertawa kecil melihat ayahnya yang sedang sibuk mengoceh sendiri.

"Yah, semoga saja kita tak melakukan kesalahan…" ujar Leon, kemudian menghidupkan mesin _mixer_. Telur dan tepung terigu di dalam baskom itu bergerak-gerak karena putaran _mixer_ lalu bercampur menjadi satu.

Hari ini adalah ulang tahun Ada. Leon dan Natalie kemarin sudah berencana akan membuat sebuah _cake_ yang simpel. Dan, misi mereka akan dilaksanakan hari ini saat Ada sedang pergi keluar. Sebelumnya, Leon juga telah meminta Helena mengajarinya membuat kue dan memberi skenario agar Helena mengajak Ada pergi keluar esok harinya.

Helena Harper hanya tersenyum-senyum dan berkali-kali memuji betapa manisnya Leon memperlakukan istrinya. Dulu, memang wanita itu sangat kuat mendukung hubungan Leon dan Ada—dia mulai begitu setelah kejadian di China bertahun-tahun lalu. Saat mereka berdua menikah, dia pun yang paling bahagia, "Akhirnya kau berhasil Leon. Aku sangat senang kalian menikah," katanya saat itu sambil menjabat tangan Leon dengan kuat, dan itu membuat Leon terheran-heran. Ternyata, wanita itu benar-benar menjadi penggemar dirinya dan Ada.

Natalie menuangkan susu ke dalam adonan yang sedang diaduk Leon, sedangkan Leon sendiri sedang membaca kertas resep pemberian Helena dengan seksama.

"Hmm… Setelah menambahkan susu, selanjutnya tambahkan lagi gula." gumamnya.

Mendengar perkataan ayahnya, Natalie mengangguk sendiri lalu turun dari kursinya. Ia menjinjit lalu memperhatikan toples-toples bumbu masakan. "Ayah, yang mana yang gula?"

"Yang bertutup hijau," sahut Leon sambil terus mengurusi adonannya.

Natalie mengerutkan kening. "Ada dua yang bertutup hijau. Hijau muda dan hijau tua…"

Leon menoleh ke belakang sekilas. "Yang hijau tua…" ujarnya kemudian.

Akhirnya Natalie meraih toples kecil berwarna hijau tua dan membawanya pada Leon. Ia naik ke atas kursinya lagi dan membuka toples itu, ''Tuang sekarang?'' tanyanya.

Leon tersenyum dan mengangguk.

''Satu... Dua... Tiga...Empat...'' Natalie menambahkan empat sendok gula pada adonan. ''Sudah cukup?''

''Ayah rasa masih kurang...''

Natalie menambahkan lagi satu sendok gula. ''Mm... Kurasa kue kita ini akan berhasil. Bukan begitu, ayah?'' tanyanya, sekarang sudah sendok kedua gula yang ia campurkan.

''Ya. Ayah rasa juga begitu,'' Leon memperhatikan adonan berwarna kuning yang ia aduk, ''adonannya bagus dan mirip seperti yang bibi Helena buat.''

Natalie menyendok lagi toples gula yang ia pegang. ''Mm... Harus berapa banyak gula yang harus ditambahkan, ayah?''

''Ah... Tidak tau. Bibi Helena bilang tambahkan kira-kira saja. Tidak tertalu banyak dan tidak terlalu sedikit.''

Satu. Dua. Tiga sendok Natalie menambahkan gulanya ke dalam adonan lalu ia menaruh sendoknya kembali dan menutup toples gulanya.

''Kurasa gulanya cukup,'' ujarnya.

Leon memutar _mixer_-nya dua kali lalu akhirnya berhenti. Ia mengambil sebuah loyang kecil lalu menuangkan adonannya ke dalam.

Ia memandang ke arah Natalie. Keduanya sama-sama tersenyum. ''Misi sukses!''

* * *

Ah, kedua kakinya terasa mulai nyeri. Tadi pagi Helena menelepon Ada lalu mengajaknya untuk pergi menemaninya membeli baju. Tapi percuma saja, pada akhirnya tak ada sepotong baju pun yang dibeli Helena.

Hm, apa ini? Seperti aroma roti, _cake_ atau apa. Ini berasal dari dapur...

Ada membawa kedua kakinya berjalan menuju dapur. Ia berdiri di depan pintu dengan kening berkerut.

''Selamat ulang tahun, ibu!'' seru Natalie lalu menghambur memeluk kaki jenjangnya.

Ulang tahun? Oh, dia lupa hari ini ulang tahunnya.

Ada melirik ke arah Leon. Pria itu mengangkat bahu sambil tersenyum, ''Kami membuat kue,'' ujarnya.

''Kalian?'' tanyanya heran.

Leon berjalan menghampiri Ada dengan kue yang sudah ia potong, kue tersebut ia letakkan di atas piring kecil. ''Cobalah...''

Ada menaikkan sebelah alisnya lalu mengambil kue yang diberikan Leon dan melahapnya.

''Bagaimana rasanya?'' tanya Natalie sambil mendongak ke atas menatap ibunya.

Ada menatap Natalie, lalu beralih menatap pada Leon. ''Sangat lembut,'' ujarnya, Leon dan Natalie tersenyum senang, ''tapi...''

"Ya?"

"Terasa asin…"

Hmm… Asin?

"_Ayah, yang mana yang gula?"_

"_Yang bertutup hijau,"_

"_Ada dua yang bertutup hijau. Hijau muda dan hijau tua…"_

"_Yang hijau tua…"_

Seketika, Leon dan Natalie berpandangan.

_Satu... Dua... Tiga...Empat..._

"_Apa sudah cukup?"_

"_Ayah rasa masih kurang…"_

"Ayah… Apa yang hijau tua benar-benar gula?" tanya Natalie pada ayahnya.

"Ah…" gumam Leon, ia memandang Ada yang sedang tersenyum sekilas lalu memandang pada Natalie, "yah… Ayah juga tidak tau, tapi yang jelas misi kue kita… gagal."

**FIN**

**A/N :**

Sebelumnya saya belum pernah buat kue ya… Jadi, maaf kalo bahannya aneh atau apa :P

Haah… *_sigh_* Ini fanfic _comeback _saya setelah saya vakum sebentar dari ffn.

Fanfic ini saya buat kilat dalam waktu sehari saja (padahal sebelumnya saya belum pernah buat _oneshoot_ yang makan cuma waktu sehari :-/ ). Cerita ini juga udah saya baca berkali-kali, dan entah mengapa… Saya merasa kurang sreg sama cerita ini, merasa tidak bagus. Kenapa _comeback_ fanfic saya selalu jelek ya? *mikir*

Buat Satsuki-san, mohon maaf kalau ceritanya jelek. Maaf juga _request_ fanfic-nya muncul lama banget (_request_ bulan kemarin, _publish_ baru sekarang *tabok :P*). Semoga anda suka _genre _RE_ family_ yang anda inginkan :)

Oh, ya… Nanti akan ada dua _upcoming_ fanfic yang akan saya _publish_ lagi ;D


End file.
